tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trying
3 October 2005 5 November 2005 }} Trying, or Trying to Do Things Better, is a song from Calling All Engines!. A CGI version was released on the Danger at the Docks UK DVD on 8th January 2018. Extended Lyrics :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer? :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :(instrumental solo) :Who goes bumping into trucks :causing so much trouble :Who can lift those heavy loads :and clear the lines of rubble :Who can only honk their horns :while Steamies whistle loudly :Who's that straining up the hill :while Gordon steams by proudly? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Caroline * Cranky * Big Mickey CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Emily * Hiro * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Stafford * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Harold Locations Model Series * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * The Coaling Plant * The Railway Works * The Scrapyards * Sodor Cement Works * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * The Lumber Mill CGI Series * Ffarquhar Quarry * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Ulfstead Castle * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor China Clay Company * Knapford Station Yard * The Washdown * Knapford Yards * Gordon's Hill * Hiro's Hideout * Wellsworth * Sodor Steamworks * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * The Coal Hopper * Duck Pond Footage Model Series * Thomas to the Rescue * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Emily's New Route * Spic and Span * Edward the Great * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Chickens to School * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas' New Trucks * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Changing Sounds * The Quarry CGI Series * King of the Railway * The Lost Puff * The Thomas Way * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Away From the Sea * No More Mr Nice Engine * Tale of the Brave * Old Reliable Edward * Disappearing Diesels * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * The Adventure Begins * Very Important Sheep * Salty All at Sea * Den and Dart * Helping Hiro * Slow Stephen * Reds vs. Blues * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sidney Sings * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Ryan and Daisy * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * The Missing Breakdown Train * The Great Race Deleted Scenes * Thomas to the Rescue: ** An extended scene of Salty arriving at Centre Island Quarry. ** A deleted scene of Mavis, Bill and Ben working at Centre Island Quarry. * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James leaving the Coaling Plant. * Percy's Big Mistake - An extended scene of Percy pulling trucks of stone at Centre Island Quarry. * Emily's New Route - A deleted scene of Salty at Brendam Docks. * Spic and Span - A deleted scene of Percy and Thomas leaving Centre Island Quarry. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll - A deleted scene of Gordon and the express. * Calling All Engines! - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy shooting forward at Tidmouth Sheds. Trivia * An extended version of this song can be seen on the Songs from Sodor DVD. * An excerpt of the music video was used on an episode of the Japanese game show, IQ Mirror Machigai 9, where the contestants have to point out the difference between the real and mirrored footage. This includes: *#Thomas and Percy staying in the sheds, rather than moving out. *#A closeup of Thomas not mirrored. *#No shadow on Pinchy. *#Thomas having a "2" when pushing the oil drums. *#The steam from Gordon's funnel has CGI effects. *#'Arry/Bert winking. *#Percy's cab windows are red. *#Diesel's mirror footage not synching with the real one. *#The white ring on the ship's smokestack is bigger. * This is the only music video to feature a scene from the Series 10 segment, Sodor's Special Places that were on PBS and Nick Jr. airings, as it shows a scene of James at the cement works from Sodor's Special Places: The Quarry. * On the Danger at the Docks UK DVD, the song is titled, "Trying Song". * In the CGI Version, the last chorus is omitted. * This is the only song from Calling All Engines! to date to have a CGI music video. In Other Languages Home Media Releases AUS * Calling All Engines! * Songs from Sodor US * Calling All Engines! JPN * I Will Not Loose to the Diesel * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song * Something Fly! Fly! Thomas!! CHN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Thai DVD) }} Music Videos File:Trying - Short Version File:Thomas and Friends - Trying File:Trying - CGI Music Video de:Wir geben unser Bestes ja:がんばるんだ Category:Songs